


Responsibility

by hapabap



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapabap/pseuds/hapabap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from:</p><p>over a thousand people slowly freeze to death each year!! !!!!! </p><p>#imagine jack trying to comfort them #but he cant do anything at all to help them#and just has to sit there watching them slowly die #apologising over and over#and now just imagine how many times that would have happened over 300 years#and lead me to the nearest cliff so i can walk off of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

Pink mittens, purple coat, yellow boots.

You tried. Even if she didn’t know you you tried to prod her in the right direction, make her slip downhill towards neighbors, sneak, and draw arrows, but you cannot lead the already delirious. No one can.

The only difference between a minute ago and now is the lack of steam between her lips.

Seven inches of snow due tonight; it might even be spring until they find the body. But the parents would panic in twenty minutes. The parents would blame themselves, for not watching her closely enough, for not bundling her up properly, for not showing her the way enough times. Parents always blamed themselves. With school canceled, though, the kids wouldn’t know about their missing classmate for a little bit longer. Let them have their innocence for a little bit longer. A little bit longer, please.

You sit, look at the pink mittens, purple coat, yellow boots, bluish nose. You look at your own blue-tipped toes.

This happened before you, this made you, this will happen after you. But you can’t help but feel responsible.


End file.
